Somehow, He Knew
by shadowmancer711
Summary: Shadouge. A few short stories showing a different side of both of them. The next will be up soon.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They're owned by Sega. If I owned them, I'd be rich, and probably wouldn't be writing this story. Anyway, on with the show!

Rouge opened the door to her apartment, and her and Shadow walked in, slightly worn out after a successful mission. "What's the matter, Shadow?" Rouge asked him, a sly smile on her face. "Upset that I did better than you for once?" Shadow looked at her, a smirk on his face. "No," he said simply. He turned, eyes closed, and walked towards the kitchen area. Rouge rolled her eyes. "What, the 'Ultimate Life Form' finally lost his competitive edge?" she asked, sarcasm practically dripping from her voice, as she followed him into the kitchen. The "Ultimate Life Form" in question sat down at the small table, facing Rouge, and did something that nearly made her jaw drop. He smiled. Shadow the hedgehog, the cold, emotionless, loner, actually _smiled_!? He said, "No, it's just that I've found something more important to occupy my attention."

Rouge was dumbstruck. Shadow was known for his competitive nature. His constant competition with Sonic was a testament to that. Rouge sat down, her mind in a state of total havoc. 'What on earth could possibly divert Shadow's attention from being the best?' she wondered. 'That would be like something distracting me from my love of jewelry.' Then she realized: something did. Shadow was the one thing that could distract her from any precious gem, even the Master Emerald Knuckle-head was so passionate about guarding. He was her only true friend, the only one who she could trust. Even though he was usually silent, she knew he would be at her side, ready for anything. She had been in love with him from the first time she saw him. She sighed out loud, knowing he would never love her. Even if he did smile at her, something she had never seen, there was no way he could love her.

Shadow leaned across the table, his crimson eyes slightly worried, but the same smile still on his face. "You seem pensive," he said, his eyes locking with hers. She looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. By doing so, she missed Shadow suddenly tensing up, his whole body aware of the blood rushing to her face. He caused her to blush. That simple fact ran through his head, consuming his thoughts. He smiled even wider. "I was just wondering what you could possibly be thinking about that would deviate your attention from being better than everyone," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

His face was suddenly very serious, but strangely, he seemed calm. However, inside his head, everything was in chaos. 'It's time she knew the truth,' he thought. 'You've loved her from the moment you first saw her, and she has to know.' "Rouge," he began, his ruby eyes trying to connect with her aqua ones. She turned to face him. "Shadow…," she said, trailing off, worry edging into her voice. "I need to tell you something, Rouge," he said finally, his voice showing more emotion than it ever had. "From the moment I saved you on Prison Island…," he stopped, lowering his eyes, shaking his head and smirking to himself. "No, from the very first time I saw you, I've known I would do anything to protect you. I tried to pass it off as nothing more than concern for our plans: I wanted to protect the emeralds that day, or so I said. The truth is, I couldn't bear the thought of you dying. A world without you was a world without meaning. You were the only one who believed I was the real Shadow, and not some android. You helped recover my memories. You gave me a place to stay that I now proudly consider my home. You've been there for me, always. Even when I was at my worst, or when I would wake up at night, screaming Maria's name, you were there, comforting me. I could never thank you enough. Rouge, I…" He trailed off, returning his eyes to her face, scanning it for a reaction. "I love you," he said simply.

Rouge's eyes widened. All of time seemed to stop, as though Shadow had used his power of Chaos Control which he was so famous for to halt the flow of time for just the two of them. Her mind was reeling. He loved her. Her impossible dreams were true. The one thing she loved more in this world than the gems that consumed her existence had just said he shared that same devotion. She was unable to speak, frozen in place, her mind trying to accept the three words she never thought she'd hear.

Shadow sighed. He lowered his eyes, a look of intense sadness on his face. "I am sorry, Rouge," he said, his usual monotone creeping back into his voice. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sure you will feel…uncomfortable with my presence here. I'll go." He stood, and walked slowly towards the door. 'How could I have been so foolish?' he wondered to himself. 'I have no place here anymore. Rouge won't want to see me. I won't burden her with my presence.' He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the soft sound of a chair scuffing against the floor of the kitchen. However, when he was in the kitchen doorway, he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder, and heard Rouge's voice softly whisper, "Shadow?"

He sighed, his eyes closed, and turned to face her. "Yes Rou-" was all he could get out, before her was pressed against the door frame, Rouge's lips pushed roughly into his, her arms around his neck, her fingers threaded in his quills, her body pressing against his. His eyes widened in shock, then closed, a profound look of relief and joy spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her tongue licked along his bottom lip, pleading for entry, and he instinctively parted his lips to allow her room to explore. She ran her tongue along his, inviting him to follow her lead, then probed along the innermost reaches of his mouth. He followed suit, reveling in how sweet she tasted, how soft her body felt against his, how right the world suddenly seemed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rouge broke the kiss, allowing them both time to breathe. She smiled at him, pure joy radiating off of her, a tear running down her cheek. "I love you too," she whispered. Shadow slowly reached up with a gloved hand and brushed the single tear away. "Rouge," he said, his eyes bright with a newfound joy. "When did you…" he trailed off, knowing she would understand him, as she always did. "I think I always knew," she replied, not letting go of him. "From the very first day I met you, I knew I was in love. You were a loner, the same way I was, and somehow, I knew you'd understand me. When you saved me on Prison Island, I hoped against hope you loved me, but you brushed it off. You just wanted to save the emeralds. I was crushed, but I knew I couldn't let it bother me. What did I expect, that you'd suddenly fall desperately for me and sweep me off my feet then and there? I accepted that you would never return my love. When I thought you died, I thought I wouldn't find the strength to live anymore. Discovering you in that stasis pod was one of the happiest times I can remember in my entire life. But you had forgotten. You didn't remember anything. Somehow, though, you saved me, right from the start, from Omega. Since then, I rekindled that hope that you could feel for me, knowing it would never really amount to anything. I can honestly say I'm happy to have been proven wrong. You're the one jewel in this world I can't bare to lose, Shadow. You said you were proud to call this place your home. I would be so much happier if you considered it _our_ home, together, for as long as you'll stay."

Another tear ran down her cheek. "Rouge," Shadow said softly, his heart breaking from the pain he had caused her. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I will stay here with you forever, so long as you'll have me," he said, smiling that same smile he showed her when he first sat down that evening. "Shadow," she said softly, burying her face into his chest, sobbing softly. "It's alright now, Rouge," he said, embracing her. "I'm here." She looked up at him, her aqua eyes red, her face tear-streaked, and yet still the most beautiful thing Shadow had ever laid his eyes on, and said, "Don't leave me. You've always stayed on the couch here. I want to feel you next to me, to know you're right beside me, always. I want to wake up in the morning and know I'll be safe because you're with me. I want you to hold me so we can fall asleep together. I never want you to feel alone in this world again, Shadow, because I will always be there, right beside you."

He picked her up carefully, kissed her lips lightly, and carried her to her bedroom. He set her down on the edge of the bed and said with a warm smile, which was becoming a more common feature on his face, "Go. Shower. Prepare for bed. I plan to do the same. I will be there when you're finished, waiting to hold you and fall asleep with you. I will never feel alone again Rouge, not with your body against mine." She took his face in her hands and kissed him, then went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Shadow smiled after her and left her bedroom, heading for the guest bathroom. He shed his Air Shoes, socks, gloves, and bracelets, and stepped into the shower. He finished quickly, toweled off, and carried his things to her room. He set them down and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge closest to the bathroom door, listening to the sound of running water from the next room.

Rouge practically floated as she prepared her shower. She shed her clothes and stepped into the soothing warm water, happier than she had ever been. Finishing as fast as she could, she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. She walked into the room, a slight blush on her cheeks, and smiled shyly at Shadow. He sat on her bed dumbstruck. "You're the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he said softly, smiling, a look of wonder on his face. Rouge blushed a deeper shade of red, and said a soft, "Thank you, Shadow." She went to her walk-in closet and quickly closed the door.

She unwrapped the towel and slipped on a pair lavender underwear and matching bra. She slid a purple silk nightgown over it and stepped out of her closet. Upon seeing her, Shadow stood and pulled back the thin blanket that covered Rouge's bed. He allowed her to slide underneath it, then followed, pulling the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, and she wrapped hers around his shoulders. He kissed her lovingly, stroking her cheek with one ungloved finger. Rouge broke the kiss and sighed contentedly, resting her head on his chest. Shadow kissed her forehead, then rested his chin on her head. "Shadow?" she asked softly. "Yes my dear," he answered, his voice soft, full of love, as opposed to his usual flat monotone. "I love you, Shadow," she said, feeling herself smile as she said the three words she never dreamed of saying to him. "I love you too, Rouge," he replied, finally at peace with himself and everything else in the world. They lay there, content to listen to the sound of each other's breathing, until Shadow said softly, "Rouge?" "Yes my love?" she responded, her voice sounding weary, yet full of joy. He smirked, and then said, "You didn't do better than me." Rouge chuckled softly and playfully kicked him lightly in the shin, whispering, "So much for losing your competitive edge." He laughed in return, then sighed, satisfied. Nothing could stop him, as long as Rouge was by his side. And somehow, he knew she always would be.


End file.
